Just Another Job
by Artick4
Summary: Your phone rang... Dr. Drakken has a job for you.


**Just Another Job**

**By: Artick4**

**Disclaimer.-**

**I do not own Kim Possible or another character relationated to her, they belong to Disney.**

**Author's Note: Please leave your comment and help me improving. It's my FIRST FANFIC EVER so do not be so rude with me, please.**

* * *

><p>Your phone rang and you run to answer it. A weird male voice with a strange accent started to talk. "Hello, mmm... are you (your name)?" You said yes and he continued talking "I saw your add on the Internet so I was wondering if you could come here to talk about a little... <strong>job<strong>." You agreed to do it and start preparing your things.

Later that day, at night, you were in the metro looking through the window. No one looked interested in you, just a normal boy/girl wearing blue jeans, a pair of training shoes, a dark grey sweater and a black backpack. 'One more stop' you thought.

Outside was dark and silence was the only thing you could hear on the streets. It was raining but not too much but, however it was really cold anyway.

Minutes later you arrived to your stop, got out of the train and started to walk to the direction the man gave you. The floor was getting so wet that you could almost see yourself reflected on the water puddles.

You Knocked the door and a man, as big as a bull opened it and let you in. The room was so well illuminated that you had to cover your eyes. Suddenly you heard the man's voice. "We were waiting for you, miss/mister (your name). Please take a sit, Shego! Stand uo pso our guest can take a sit"

A tall woman, raven-haired, with pale green skin and a black and green catsuit that looked a bit angry, bored and annoyed stand up and gave you an assassin look, her eyes were like emeralds that almost seemed to shine. The man started to talk.

"How much will the little **job **will cost?" He asked and you answered that one million and a half dollars in effective. He looked almost shocked but nodded in approval. You asked for when it had to be done and he replied that you only had to wait the correct moment, untill it you could prepare yourself and walk around the lair. Before you leaved to get ready he told you his name and you wrote it on a piece of paper, Dr. Drakken.

Walking slowly by the corridors someone called your name and you looked for the voice, it was Shego.

With a grin on her face she started to presume her plasma powers in front of your eyes but they didn't scared you. "Why is Dr. D. So interested in you and what you can do that I don't?" She said trying not to sound irritated.

Looking straight into her eyes you answered to her with a smirk of proud and tease "You are just a simple professional thief with superpowers, you just steal things. I'm a..." Suddenly Dr. Drakken screamed Shego's and your name. The moment had arrived.

Kim Possible jumped gracefully from the roof window and landed safely in the secret lair floor. You run upstairs with your backpack. Ron and his pet, Rufus, landed not as gracefully as her sidekick and friend but at least safe. Shego and Kim started to fight and Ron with Dr. Drakken as usual.

Not several minutes later a big puddle of warm blood was growing under the heroes, Kim Possible, Ronald Stoppable and Rufus. The **job **was done, you packed your portable sniper rifle still hot and went down stairs. There was Dr. Drakken ready to pay you in cash while Shego looked at you and the corpses shaking in shock. "How could you..." she started to say but you interrupt her.

"How I was telling you, I'm just a professional assassin." You took Dr. Drakken's money and walked out of the secret lair without looking back at the bloody bodies and began to walk down the alley. The moon was shining like a lighthouse above you guiding you to the metro and then to your apartment. It had stopped to rain but it seemed cold anyway.

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hella creepy, right? Now you can consider yourself assassins in potency. I want to thank my friend Flavia who helped me writing this. THANKS FOR READING DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
